It is known as from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,977,839 and 3,251,381 to plasticize the surface of nylon tubing by using a resorcinol-water solution, to apply to the plasticized surface a nylon fiber reinforcement, and to cure the tubing-reinforcement assembly by passing it through a water bath to remove the plasticizing agent. The cured assembly is then heated and the reinforcement is plasticized followed by extrusion of a nylon sheath over the platicized reinforcement. Similar flexible reinforced hoses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,654,967, 3,682,201 and 3,790,419.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,973 to make a flexible reinforced nylon hose by contacting nylon tubing with an aqueous resorcinol solution or an alcoholic resorcinol solution, drying the solution to form crystalline material on the surface of the tubing, and applying to the tubing a layer of a synthetic or natural fiber followed by heating the reinforced tubing to a temperature of at least about 150.degree. F.